The Honey Girl
by tessat
Summary: This is a story of some normal characters, who are not heroes, who never made their appearances in any of the books. In other words, they are my OCs. This is a story of OCs, so please,do not expect to see the main characters in Harry Potter show up much in this story.


1978

Camille Greengrass was a wide known beauty in the Wizard society, with her golden locks that looked like melted sunshine and her emerald green eyes. Thus, it was a true pity, and a nasty scandal to the name of Greengrass, that she married off to some nameless squib, a cook, they say. And very soon after that she disappeared from the Wizarding society, never to be seen again. Rumors came that she died giving birth to her second child and that the poor little boy did not survive either. It was assumed that she had only a 1-year-old daughter left and she, with her papa, have left England and are now living in France. And for years to come, even those gossiping ladies have never ever heard of them again.

1985

Lynessa Vance knew that she is a witch, of course. You can't possibly hide it with so many weird things happening around her whenever she gets emotional. She came to the knowledge of it at the age of four, when she first performed accidental magic. Although the girl does not remember what really happened now, she remembered it was not a pleasant event.

She was following her papa everywhere, as usual, when this particularly irritating customer walked into her papa's restaurant. It was pretty much clear that he was there to find fault with them and did not intend to really eat anything. His presence broke the harmony in the restaurant and other customers begun to get impatient. Lynessa could clearly sense her papa's anxious and anger, she didn't know why exactly but she assumed the cause was this smirking man sitting in the chair in front of her. He seemed to be quite pleased with himself and to be enjoying the compressed anger on her papa's face. In her memory, her papa was always kind and patient, always loving and caring. And it was painful to see the anger on her papa's face and the struggle he has to compress it. Rage, a blinding rage came flaring from her chest, her visions went into a blazing white and there is this buzzing in her ears that she could not hear anything else except for that. All she knows is that she want to punish this disgusting man and she want him to hurt, to scream, and never appear in their life again. The moment passed in a second, and when she regained the control of herself, she heard a loud gasp, and a dull thud. The smirking man was now grasping his shirt, his face pale and covered in sweat. He has fallen from his chair and is now twisting and turning on the carpeted floor. People begin to scream, someone called the ambulance, and there was some doctor rushing forward to check the man. It was diagnosed that he is having a heart attack and that he must be taken to the hospital at once. Everything else passed in a blur, and after what felt like a few minute, the mess was cleaned up, and the restaurant was working like nothing has happened an hour before. Lynessa didn't really know what had happened. All she was aware of was that although that man was gone, her papa didn't look relaxed. Instead, there was worry and concern in his eyes and he wasn't smiling. She didn't know what to do, for the first time in her life she felt powerless and confused. She didn't understand. The man is gone, why isn't papa happy? There was a loud clash, and all in a sudden, the glasses in the nearest table started to explode. Tablecloth started flouting wildly as if there was a strong gust of wind sweeping across the room. People were panicking, and started rushing toward the exit. However, they couldn't make it. The door was somewhat sealed and the light went out. As everything was covered in darkness, Lynessa could only make out some hooded figures appearing from the darkness without loud pops. There was a sweet scent in the air and by the thuds around the room she knew people are falling to the ground. The hooded figures went around the rooms, shooting some strange light toward the unconscious people. Lynessa was both amazed and afraid. Thus, when a hooded figure came for her she let out a panicked scream, but did not shrink or try to hide. It was as if her legs are glued to the spot, not really willing to take her away. The hooded figure was clearly surprised by her scream, and whispered something under her breath. Lyn couldn't make out what she was saying, and she didn't really bother because there was a soft stream of light coming from the tip of the stick-like-thing the figure was holding in one hand. From the faint light, she could see that around the room, the other figures are all holding similar sticks like this one, and that the strange lights she saw earlier come from the tips of those sticks, just as this soft glow. The figure in front of her took down her hood, and Lyn could see that this was a young woman, with dark wavy hair over her shoulder and a pair of clear blue eyes. She smiled kindly to the little girl, and shouted something in French. She then saw the tall man standing behind Lyn in the darkness, with one arm held protectively around his daughter. They soon started talking in French, and Lyn could see her papa frowning and nodding to this woman, they soon seemed to reach some sort of agreement. The woman gave Lyn a warm smile and then walked back to her companions. The light went back in the small restaurant and Lyn squeezed her eyes shut from the sudden light. When she opened her eyes again, the figures are nowhere to be seen.

Later that night, Carlyle Vance introduced his 4-year-old daughter to the Wizarding world.

The Vance left the small French town three years later, and is now residence in the small town Bray. Since after that incident, people seemed to come to their restaurant less and less. It was as if their subconscious was telling them that that place wasn't safe even though their memory had been erased. Lyn was upset for a little while, but was herself again after a few days. She didn't have much friend anyway, besides, back in the UK, her papa seemed to be happier. They are now living in She couldn't follow him everywhere now because he was working in an Inn under the command of a really talented chef. She now had to go to primary school with children her age and make her own friends. She liked school, and, though she is not willing to leave her papa, is contend with her own friend, and had became extremely close with a boy called Loring Hunknown, who had shoulder-length light-brown hair, sapphire eyes, and a mischievous grin. Their friendship started with a fight, which happened the first time Lyn set foot in the school cafeteria. Loring, who was already a well-known prankster in the school, quickly noticed the new girl sitting alone, with a plate loaded with nothing but a single piece of buttered bread and some cut fruit. Surely no girl at such a young age would possibly consider dieting, unlike the teachers. He couldn't resist his curiosity, and there's something else of her that made him want to get closer to that girl. With a cheeky grin, he loaded his already full plate with more food and started walking toward the strange girl. Seating himself across her, he was just about to pull out his prank when the strange girl suddenly looks up, with an expression as if she smelled some unpleasant.

Lyn was irritated. How could anybody ever swallow something like that! The soup are watery, stews gluey and overcooked, even the spaghetti somehow sticks together. The fruit are okay, but she suppose it would be quite impossible to spoil them since all they have to do is cut them into chunks. She had to force some bread into her stomach to stop it from growling or it would be quite embarrassing. She was just about finished when a plate full of these food was set in front of her, and the sight of all those food give her an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. Growing up with an excellent cook as her father, she has never ever encountered such disgusting food. She jerked her head up, and saw a surprised face of a boy a few years older than her. He swallowed, hesitantly reaching out one hand:' Hi, I'm Loring. Call me Lory if you want.' Lyn, however, didn't take his hand, for it was covered with gravy that had spilled out of his overloaded plate. The boy was oblivious to this. He extended his outstretched hand and gripped firmly on Lyn's right hand. She frowned, slapping off his dirty hand, trying hard to restrain herself from yelling, quickly stood up to put away her plate. Loring was honestly bewildered, in no way could he understand the strange girl's weird behavior. Ever since he was little, he had always come along the girls with his mischievous smile and charming words. Those who didn't buy it were all pranked to submit, but that is not important. He stood up, forgetting his untouched food, jogged to chase the girl that had nearly gone from sight.

By the time Lory finally caught up on Lyn, the girl was rubbing her hand frantically under a running tap. Her brows furrowed, her lips thin and her jaw set. Although from experience Lory knows it is best not to bother them at this moment, he couldn't control himself. This fuzzy little creature seemed to be able to tickle on his nerve and makes you want to irritate her, just to see her angry face. Thus, Lory Hunknown made the most unwise decision he had ever done in his short life: he put his hand on the girl's white shirt.

The consequence of destructive, following a series of kicking and screaming, with Lyn shouting something about getting the disgusting thing off her shirt and how dare he ever touch her again with those gravy on his hand. Her hair seemed to be flying from her furious and her punches are harder than they looked, leaving the poor boy crouching on the ground, neither able to fight back under his moral code nor able to escape. They were finally separated some ten minutes later by a couple of concerned teachers, and were both taken to the teachers' office for some hours' worth of scolding. When that stern woman finally let the two go, the first class in the afternoon was within minutes. Lyn wasn't angry anymore with this boy, it fact, her curiosity has gotten a better hold on her. Why for God's sake did this strange boy bothered her in the first place? According to his explanation in the teacher's office, he meant well. Well, now is the time of interrogation. She would spare no effort in squeezing the truth out of him.

Lory is frustrated. The teachers are just being unreasonable. He was the one who got beaten to death and now he is also the only one who got detention? He ruffled his hair and sighed. His thought was interrupted when the strange girl slapped him on the shoulder, quite hardly, to be fair. He yelped in surprise, which was answered by a snort,' Well, were you listening for the past two minutes?' Honestly, he wasn't. Lyn let out a huge sigh, 'I was asking you why you bothered to sit on that table in the first place. According to the teachers, it's not as if you have nowhere else to sit. Besides, I'm sure my expression didn't look inviting then.' She was starting to admire her skill at abbreviating sentences effectively. The boy frowned. He wasn't entirely sure why he did that as well. It was a mixture of impulse, curiosity, confusion, and something else. Maybe it was because she is the new girl, and a relatively petite one, with a cute face that doesn't quite fit with that serious look. Another slap hit his shoulder; the girl is clearly getting impatient. Okay, he clearly made a big mistake in labeling this girl with the word "cute".

Lyn was getting impatient. His mind was always wandering off to somewhere else. It was as if he couldn't stay focused, even for a little while. She noticed this back in the teachers' office, it was obvious that he wasn't paying any attention. His eyes were wondering around the room and his face was expressionless. 'Well?' she demanded. The boy let out a huge sigh. "I was thinking about your question." he said slowly, his voice low and uncertain, " and I'm afraid I can't give you a satisfying answer. The thing is, even I myself was not sure why exactly I did that. If was as if I was bewitched." Lyn frowned. It is not possible that magic can act like magnetic toward muggles, right? Father never mentioned that in their talk. She was about to ask some more questions when the boy walking beside her started to breath heavily. His face was pale, and he was clutching his chest with both of his hands. His legs seemed to have failed him, and he started to sway like a piece of leaf in a strong wind. It was obvious that he is about to collapse. Lyn began to panic. Surely it's not her magic that had caused such pain, right? He is not having a heart attack, right? He is not going to die, right? Fear started to overwhelm her, and she felt herself shaking uncontrollably. This is not good. She is not going to cry. Crying would be of no help. She needs to seek help, She need to get someone, some adult to help. She opened her mouth, but no voice would come out. She wanted to run, but it was as if her legs are suddenly filled with lead. She let out a desperate cry, and against her own will, tears started to flood out. The boy's face was now white as a sheet, his gasps rapid and uneven, he was stumbling like a drunkard and his eyes are rolling back to his skull. His white shirt was soaked with sweat, and she could see bruises she has cause on his body, which make her stomach twist in a strange way, the feeling of which would be recognized some time later as guilt. Through her blurry eyes, she could only see the outline of the stumbling boy. She could see that he was trying to reach the tree nearby, but was not going to make it. His legs are shaking so hard that she suspect they are not going hold much longer. And just under her eyes, the boy's feet bumped into small rock on the grass and it was the last straw to his poor condition. He fell. Lyn caught her breath. All in a sudden, her legs seemed to be able to move again. Her heart was beating so fast she had an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. But none of these matter at this moment, all she knew that is she had to catch him before he hit the ground. She dashed forward, hearing nothing but her own heartbeat, seeing nothing but the falling boy. She was running faster than she had ever run before, it was almost as if she was flying. Her feet barely touched the ground, her footsteps barely audible. And the next thing she know, she was holding the fallen boy in her arms. His head was resting on her shoulder, and she stumbled a few steps to support his body, which is completely leaning on hers. His breaths are rapid and low, and his hands are cold as ice. Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She softened her body as much as possible and started patting the boy on his backs the way her father does whenever she is upset. She looked around, but there was nobody nearby the bell must have ringed sometime earlier, although she did not hear it. At such a time, it was unlikely that anyone would find them here. They would probably assume that Lory was running away from classes again and nobody in her next lesson knows that there would be a new girl coming today. This ruled out the hope of somebody finding them. She can't possibly drag him to the medical room; she is too weak to support him for long. Thus, she ended up with a sinking feeling they are trapped here.

To Lyn's surprise, she does not feel like crying anymore. If anything, she is as calm as she could ever be. Having given up the hope of finding anyone for help, she turned her attention to the boy. It is obvious that he is in pain, but there is nothing she could do about it. She is not a doctor, and as much as she hopes she has read anything about such condition, she haven't. She is helpless, and she couldn't do anything to cease his pain. Being magical doesn't help, and although she hate to admit it, all she could do was petting his back, and try to sooth his rapid breaths. She recalled what the nurses did for her in hospital when she was ill, and tried her best to do the same thing for him. She didn't know how long this is going to last, but this is the least she could do.

Lory was lost in what felt like a nightmare. He was trying to remember what exactly is he attracted to the girl, and he thought he was finally catching on something when the terrible feeling hit him. His heart started to beat like crazy and his chest hurt. It felt as if he was travelling in a small boat on a raging ocean. He was alone, powerless, and going to die. Deep in his mind, he started to see images. Images of him holding on to a tall man, laughing at something he couldn't identify; him crying and howling to someone in what looks like a cloak; him shrinking frantically away from a strange silver mask. The images flashed past in broken order, and his head hurt as if it's going to explode, when his hand touched something warm, and there was a soft voice in his ears calling his names. He could feel something was gently petting his back, and there was a sweet smell like the combination of caramel and honey. He could make out the sensation of the wind blowing past him, the warmth of the sunshine on his arms, and the distant noise of students laughing and shouting. He knew that his shirt is covered in sweat from the damp feeling of it. He knew that he is leaning against someone, someone shorter than him, with long wavy hair, a soft body, and... A violent nature, for a foot stepped on his toes mercilessly without any warning. His eyes flew open, and the first thing he saw was that strange girl's red-brown eyes, which are both worried and annoyed, a strange expression. He tried to give her a toothy smile, but was struck by a wave of dizziness. He could feel her hands supporting him strongly on his sides, and her worried calls by his ears. He struggled to maintain his conscious, but a few seconds later he lost it and sank into dreamless darkness.

When Lory Hunknown opened his eyes again, the sky was a pinkish red. His left hand was warm. He looked down, and saw the girl sitting in a chair by his bed, holding his hand. Her eyes are scanning quickly across the pages of a book and she has gotten out of her uniform. She was wearing a comfortable looking oversized T-shirt that has the color of pale blue, with the pattern of soft clouds on the front. She was clearly absorbed in her book. Lory looked around. He is either neither in the medical room of the school nor in his tiny bedroom. This room is freshly painted, judging by the smell. The furniture are all made of wood, and remained their earlier appearance. The ceiling wore the look of a starry night, descending into paler and paler blue until by the button of the walls, it was clear white. "I see you are finally awake." The door opened, and a tall figure stepped in.

Carlyle Vance smiled kindly at the bewildered boy. Honestly, he was confused as well when his daughter appeared on the front step of the Inn with the boy on her back. Nevertheless, he took the poor boy in. After they had placed him comfortably in a vacant bedroom and changed his uniform into a clean robe, Lynessa had told him what had happened. After Lory passed out, in panic she called out for help. Luckily it was during a break and a passing teacher finally found them. Unfortunately, the nurse was sick and had left early that day, locking the medical room. The teacher kindly offered to drive him home, however, the house written on his personal information file was locked, and there was no one at home. They didn't find anything like keys in his bag or pockets either. Having nowhere else to go, and the teacher was in a hurry to get back to his next class, Lyn asked him to drive them to this Inn, where her papa works. The teacher has helped her to call in sick for the boy and her consular had let her go early with a wave of hand, thus there is nothing to worry about at school. Carl was mildly surprise that his slightly aloof daughter had actually made a friend, or so he guess, on her first day at school. Not that he dislike it, he was glad, of course. Still, he was slightly annoyed to see his little daughter following someone else, some other male, especially. Well, he expected her first friend to be a girl, at least. Carl let out a deep sigh, and set down the tray he was carrying in his hands. There was some tea, a couple of cakes and scones that he had made for their afternoon tea. Now that the boy's awake, he was glad he brought an extra cup, or it would be awkward, to say the least.

Lynn let out a happy yelp as she jumped from her chair excitedly. She is starving! Besides, this is what you call food. Those things the schools supplies are nothing compared to these ones. She wasn't aware that Lory was awake until Carl coughed gently and eyed her in the direction of the boy. Grabbing a scone in on of her hand, she turned to give Lory a big hug, but was held back by an irritated Carl. Lory let out a low chuckle as he watched Carl scold Lyn of not getting stains on the bed and behaving like a well-mannered girl, not a savage.

Some ten minutes later, the three are sitting comfortably on the balcony under the falling sun. Lyn told the story again and added the diagnostics the doctor gave them after examining his body. It was low blood sugar, and malnutrition. Lynn apologized for causing the first one, and under her intense glare, Lory confessed that his family is currently in a poor state and that his was not eating well for breakfast or dinner. His dad died when he was very little and he had no memory of him save his appearance, which is very much like an older version of his own face. His mother died giving birth to him, and his grandma alone, which explains their terrible financial problem, now raises him. After his confess, there was a dead silence in the room, even Lyn found it difficult to swallow her scone after hearing this tragic story. She knew it would hurt the boy's pride if she shows her pity, yet she did not know anything else to say. She hates to see him sad, yet she has always been clumsy to express her feelings. So she did the only thing that seemed appropriate to her at the time. She shoved all of the remaining cakes and scones, which, if you are curious, are four altogether, into the boy's plate. And was responded by her father's hysteric laughs and the boy's red-eyed smile.

Later that day, when Laurie (his newly settled nickname) had fully recovered his strength, the Vance escorted him back to his home. It appeared that they had sold the other one written on the file and moved into a smaller condo a month ago. His grandma was a kind old woman and warmly invited the Vance in for a cup of tea. After a small talk between the adult, it was soon settled that Laurie would be having afternoon tea with the Vance everyday and would then come home for dinner. Bella (Laurie's granny) was invited as well, but she refused with the excuse of having to prepare dinner. This, was the beginning of the friendship of Lynessa Daphne Greengrass-Vance and Loring Lupus Hunknown, a friendship that would grow into a tight-knit bond, a friendship that would prove critical in their survival in the war to come.


End file.
